


Bubblegum lips

by DarkUniverse



Series: #Prompts [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hyungwon is obsessed with Wonho's lips, I've been told this is bubblegum porn, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, also kind of hot, but actually, but who isn't?, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkUniverse/pseuds/DarkUniverse
Summary: It's no secret that Hyungwon has a thing for Wonho's lips.





	Bubblegum lips

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story all thanks to my buddy SunflowerAndTheSea who not only kidnapped me into her family and forced me to take a proper rest for the holidays from my chaotic life, but has given me loads on inspiration and motivation over the many years we've known each other and over the past two weeks. I owe this one to her. ;)
> 
> For all of you who take the time to read this: I hope you enjoy my gift to you all for Hyungwon's birthday~ ^^ Happy #Hyungwonday guys!

.

.

.

 

It's no secret that Hyungwon has a thing for Wonho's lips. His frequent stares at the older man's mouth no longer raise any eyebrows because, after years of this behavior, they're used to it. No one even bats an eye anymore when Hyungwon reaches out to touch the soft pink flesh on a whim, as if possessed, often in the middle of a conversation with the older man.

He's been asked, countless times until everyone had just given up wondering, why he feels the need to press his fingertips to Wonho's lips and frankly - Hyungwon couldn't tell them. He couldn't explain this strange obsession, because he doesn't know. He feels like a slave to this urge and, after attempting to fight it and losing colossally, he's learned to just give in to it. Though admittedly confused by his oddness, Wonho has promised he doesn't mind. So where's the harm?

And really, no one cares if Hyungwon's attention is frequently snatched away from whatever is going on around him because Wonho dragged his tongue across his bottom lip to catch a stray drop of coffee or bit his upper lip so he wouldn't laugh at something their manager was telling them, or even because Wonho was recounting a story and the motion of his pink lips moving was too distracting to take in the words coming out of his beautiful mouth. So, it's not really a problem.

Until it is.

Because recently, Wonho has gotten into the habit of chewing gum and it's driving Hyungwon crazy. Now, generally, Hyungwon wouldn't care about the contents occupying Wonho's mouth in any given moment (he may be odd, but he's not that weird), but seeing the older man chewing a bubblegum somehow makes everything different.

Suddenly, he can't stop thinking about those plump lips, about the tongue hiding behind them, red-tinted from the food dye because of course Wonho's favorite gum is strawberry-flavored. And Hyungwon may have felt the softness of Wonho's lips beneath his fingertips many, many times, but suddenly he wants nothing more than to press his own lips to Wonho's and feel them in an entirely new way. He wants to taste them, lick them, feel their texture and warmth with his own tongue. Suddenly, Hyungwon can't stop thinking about biting into that pink flesh.

So, it's a problem.

Of course, once Wonho finds something he enjoys, it's all he does, so now he's chewing a gum whenever Hyungwon sees him. In between practice and eating ramen, his mouth is always tinted red and slightly moist from the cursed strawberry-flavored bubblegum. Two weeks of this and Hyungwon is barely hanging on to his restraint by a measly thread.

Though it's hard, Hyungwon somehow manages. He stares at Wonho's mouth more than usual, though the others are none the wiser (even the man in question), and if he daydreams about sucking the strawberry taste right out of those pretty lips, well. At least no one can read his mind. He learns to satiate his thirst by dragging his fingers over the soft flesh, which he starts doing quite often, and luckily no one calls him out on it. He's doing so well keeping the hungry little devil inside of him at bay and yet he is ridiculously unprepared for what he witnesses one lazy afternoon.

Wonho, ever oblivious, marshmallow of a man, has apparently learned how to make bubblegum balloons. No doubt Minhyuk's evil influence. It's fine, Hyungwon tells himself as he watches the older man inflating a red balloon, obviously still working on mastering the skill. You got this, he convinces himself as he watches Wonho struggle with the growing size of the balloon. It's okay, he lies to himself as the balloon (too thin, too stretched) pops and shreds of red gum stick onto Wonho's lips. But really, it's not okay, because it takes inhuman strength not to jump the older man on the very spot - strength Hyungwon does not possess.

Wonho is attempting to wrestle with the remnants of the gum stuck to his mouth when Hyungwon's hungry inner devil takes control of the vessel and the tall man gives in. He straddles Wonho on the couch, not even sparing a glance at the other members spread out around the living room and he just- attacks Wonho's lips with all the hunger he's kept at bay.

He drags his tongue over Wonho's bubblegum lips, both of them, from top to bottom. The taste of strawberry is faded, but it still makes Hyungwon's mouth water. Satisfied, he bites into Wonho's lower lip, gently at first, because the older man looks like he's not breathing and that could be a potential problem. And then he presses his teeth into the moist flesh with more strength and it's like all his dreams are suddenly coming true. Wonho's mouth is moving and it takes him a second to draw his attention from the fireworks going off in his brain back to the feeling of lips pressing incessantly against his to realize that Wonho is kissing him.

It's magic. Wonho's mouth is wet, his lips are just as soft as he'd imagined but even more delicious, and his tongue is warm against Hyungwon's own lips. He sucks the probing muscle in greedily and he swears he hears fireworks still going off somewhere in the distance and maybe an imaginary orchestra is performing the Hallelujah Chorus as well, he can't be sure, but one thing he knows is that kissing Wonho is a transcendental experience. Hyungwon tilts his head in tune with Wonho and the new angle allows them both to basically melt into one another's mouth and Hyungwon might actually cry, this moment could not be more spectacular. So, he settles into Wonho's lap, draws their bodies as close together as they can be without disturbing their magnificent kiss and allows the older man to all but devour him.

The teasing he will be subjected to until he dies will be well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
